


The day we've waited for

by ShioriRei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Don't sign up if you're not ok with tears, F/F, Future AU, Hurt, M/M, My heart is a mess, This has no happy ending brace yourself, Wedding, Why Did I Write This?, mother fucking tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriRei/pseuds/ShioriRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day Yaku and Lev dreamed</p><p>The wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day we've waited for

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone is as thirsty for angst as I am.  
> Listen to One Ok Rock's 'Heartache' for further dramatic effects.

It’s the day we've all been waiting for.  

  
The day when I’ll get to see that half-Russian boy, wearing a white suit that compliments his ashen locks. The hall atmosphere was serene yet everyone was filled with excitement. Pristine white roses decorated the holy place. The distinct smell of the floral ornaments that wrapped around each pillar and pew dominated the air. Oh, how it perfectly complimented the man who was waiting anxiously at the end of the aisle. Everything was perfect.

                 
He was perfect.

  
His height still made him stick out like a sore thumb, yet it helped him look so dastardly good in that white suit. The silver strands of his hair blended with the snowy roses that adorned the altar behind him. His normally pale skin had a tinge of redness dusting them. I would normally hate to admit it, but damn, was he excessively gorgeous today. Even from afar, I could still tell what was going on through his head. Those little gestures he does with his lips made him an open book in my eyes. His cat like eyes gleamed like they've never before as he looked my way. Today, his usual smile was slightly different. This was a special day after all. A once in a life-time event that the two of us will experience.

I walked down the aisle, towards the gleaming altar and into a pew located in front. Lev continued to stare at the other end of the church where his bride was.

This was the day we planned for but something about our plans have changed. You were getting married but not to me.                 


 

_And it was all my fault._

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Mori-san… I need to tell you something.” Lev was uncharacteristically pensive that day. Ever since this morning, he seemed to be in deep thought.

“Hmm?”

“You see… I---“

The ashen haired giant started to bite his lips. That motion struck fear and worry in my heart. What was he trying to bite down? I anticipated the worst.

“I… I can’t marry you.”

 __  
I know that much, Lev. I know so painfully well.  
  


But even if that was the case, I could still hear my heart breaking into a thousand pieces. I knew that this day would come yet I denied it’s inevitability.

“At least not here.”

Lev looked at me once more, his eyes were filled with unfazed determination. I knew this passion like no other. That memorable day when he confessed his feelings for me, those days when we were up against strong opponents, that day when he wholeheartedly carried the title of being the ‘ace’ for the first time. Those were the times when he wore this mien.

“W-What do you mean by that?”

“Morisuke, if you don’t mind…” He knelt down on one knee and held my hand

“I want to take you elsewhere and there… will you marry me?”

_Of course you, idiot._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We need to stop this, Lev. I’m sorry.”

“Why?! I don’t plan on giving you up, Morisuke! Not now, not ever!”

“Use you goddamned head!! My entire family is against us, everyone else is!”

 

The moment that I’ve announced my relationship with him to my family, they all indignantly opposed it. I knew it would happen however I still clung to that strand of hope that they, my family will understand.

_But they didn’t._

Hurtful words were dropped like bombs. I didn’t want to let Lev hear them, but he still fought hard for me. This wasn’t what I wanted for us.  Lev never deserved any of this. He’s not someone you can just badmouth! He’s the man that gave me happiness and so much more. Lev is the only person who held my heart as dearly as his own.  


  
But in the end, our _love_ was just a fragile thing that could easily be torn apart by societies standards.

 

“Morisuke! Dammit, listen to me! My parents opposed of us at first as well, yet here we are now. I don’t want us to end just like this!”

“You and I both know that this will never work out! I---I… I can never give you that sort of happiness…”

“I don’t need that! I only need _you_.”

His voice was cracking and tears were welling up on his dazzling eyes. I hated how I’m the reason for those threatening teardrops. You, who gave me everything shouldn’t be experiencing such agony. If we stay together, everything will all pile up and eventually break down. I only wish to see your smiling face even if I have to break everything now, as long as one day… you’ll obtain true happiness.

 

“Lev, I’m sorry. This is goodbye.”

“I don’t want it to be!”

“We can’t love each other like this. We shouldn’t.”

“We’ve been together through everything! Why would we---“

“I DON’T LOVE YOU, LEV. CAN’T YOU SEE THAT?!”

_Ah. It’s all falling down._

_His tears_

_My heart_

_Our world…_

_It’s all crumbling down into nothingness._

 

* * *

 

 

As the bells rang, my heart sank.

The bride that Lev chose started to walk the path that I was supposed to take. The hall was once again filled with awe.                

“She’s so lucky.”

Of course she is. She’s about to marry the man I held in highest regard. She was about to marry the one man that I poured my entire being to. There was a smile on everyone’s faces, including mine. I bit my lip hard, forcing down my own selfishness down my throat.

Lev taught me how to love and he also taught me the meaning of heartaches.

I only realize now, as time ticked and the bride’s heels echoed against the carpeted floor…

Why did I tell such lies?

Why didn’t I hold on?

_I was weak._

And now I’m standing in this place, picking up my regrets… holding them all back so they won’t flow down into what we call ‘tears’. That smile that you always offered to me will just now turn into memories. You, who always touched my heart will now be out of reach. As the bride walk closer to him, my heart grew more wretched. This moment is so painful, so, so painful.

 

The ceremony has now begun and the priest has started to speak that one sentence that shook my sanity.  
  
“If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

 

If I shout right now, will it reach you?

If I step my foot forward and take you back, will you still come running back to my arms? Will I still be the one you choose?

Lev, I want answers. I _need_ answers.

 

I remained silent.

 

Ruining his chance with a good life would be the last thing I would want to do. The ceremony continues on and so does the obliteration of my already broken heart.

 

_Hey Lev, that day when I chose to break your heart still haunts me._

_Is it too late to apologize now?_

 

* * *

 

 

**Omake:**

 

Even amongst the crowd, I could still easily point out where Morisuke was. He was still the apple of my eye, even after all that has been done. It took me all the strength I had just to stop myself from crying out his name. We decided to remain friends nevertheless, I still continued to harbor feelings for him.

Morisuke, what are you standing there for? Shout at me. Call my name like you always do.

Just say one word and I’ll come running back to your embrace.  

Take me back.

_You’re still the one I love. You’re the only one I’ll ever love._

 

**Author's Note:**

> [gives everyone tissues]  
> Kindly give me a heads up if there are grammatical errors or some typos. I've made this in a rush and didn't get any chance to proofread.  
> Thanks everyone!


End file.
